halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1: Episode 4 B: Sing the Death Light song
The Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia (Darkstorm) was possesed by the Darkness and was rendered into a coma. In it he helps his new friends in strange riddles they couldn't decifer the can hope that the clue that they were given will help them seal the darkness away before it returns to take control of Darkstorm again. But Time grows short, a new star is being "born", The Blood Star. (based off of the Doomstar Reqium- a Klok Opera) (Most of this episode is song based so all lyrics mys be Italic's) Story Sonic: The Death light song? Josh: That seems to be the Narla'ah Morte Luminai... Thomas: I think I get the idea. Sonic:'' How do we sing a song we don't know?'' Josh: If it's a song, then we need to sing it. However, we need to find where it came from. Rey: Does Darkstorm know how to sing it? Knuckles: Can't sing much when in a coma Rey: Oh right. Forgot about that. Thomas: Hmm... It's a puzzle we need to solve. Josh: Yup. Around here, maybe we can find clues. Darkstorm: The team has disbanded one of them was taken, we look to the sky to watch a new star Awaken. Josh: Hmm. So an unknown team parted ways with each other. Thomas: But one of them was taken. R-right? Rey: Then they look at the sky to... see that a new star is conceived? Josh: But what kind of star? Perhaps it is not a literal star made of plasma. Patricia: Hmm... If only we know the name of a new star. Thomas: Yup. Sonic: um guys, I think I found our new star (Points to the sky) Josh: (looks above and sees the star) Gracious goodness, it's a literal star, after all. Rey: And it looks too red to me. ????: Oh the Doom Star is born oh the Deathly Light, and the Star Shall turn to blood on this Prophets night, and the prophecy has warned us that one of us must die, before this is over one of us must die. Thomas: Who's there?! Josh: (taking note of the chant) One of us... must die? This is absurd. several monks in red robes walk into veiw Patricia: SPARKY, what's going on? SPARKY: I believe that there's gonna be a sacrifice, only one of us will never return. Head Monk: You are wrong my child, we are the order of the Morte Luminai, only one of us shall die Josh: I see. Is this really a sacrifice of one among you? Sacrifice of the sapient for a higher force such as this is hardly as good. Head Monk: Forgive me Ventilis King but as far as your concerned you , the halfling and your friends a the prophesized team that broke up, the halfling was taken Thomas: Taken... You mean possessed by the Darkness? the Head monk Nods Head Monk: Many years ago a team was formed, 1 Halfling, 3 Ancients and 4 Mobians set out to fight a great evil till one day the team disbanded over petty differences and teh Apocalian succumbed to evil and became the darkness Josh: It's all coming together. Rey: Whoa, that was fast. Josh: So the halfling which is Darkstorm himself; 3 Antiquians which are me, Rey, and Thomas; and 4 Mobians which are Jack, Patricia, Sonic, and Knuckles... Thomas: How about SPARKY? Josh: She's an A.I.. Therefore, she's not technically Mobian but looks like a Mobian in form, like NICOLE. Thomas: Oh, I get it now. Josh: According to the prophecy, we disbanded due to "petty differences" so Darkstorm was possessed by the great force of evil called the Darkness. Because of this, one from the Order must be sacrificed for the star they call "Doom Star" which will turn into blood during the night of the prophesized day. The question is: "What will happen after this?" Darkstorm:'' Darkness shall not live in Light, but he will be the master of fright. Become one that was gone.'' Josh: The Doom Star and the Darkness are connected... There might be a clue in what he sang with regards to the bane of the said force. Darkness cannot live in light... Antipodal description. Then it will be sealed forever with the clue we're about to decipher. Head Monk:(Whacks Dark Upside the head with his walking stick) Darkstorm: (Wakes) OWWWWWW Patricia: (to SPARKY) Contact Jack, we need his help too. SPARKY: Very well. (Contacts Jack with her communication) Jack heard the call. He is coming to help. Patricia: (sighs) That's good to hear. (Goes up to Darkstorm) Are you ok, Darkstorm? You had us worried. Darkstorm: Who's the jerk who whacked my head. Josh: The chief of the monks around us. He's been providing us substantial clues on how to seal the Darkness for eternity. Now we need more assistance to crack the codes here. Fortunately, Jack's coming to help, too. Thomas: All right! We're going to get all the help that we need. Darkstorm: Not monks, They speak in riddles Josh: That's exactly what I said. Riddles contain clues, mind you. Rey: My eyes are not fooled... They're monks in red robes. Look at them. You just woke up from a "deep sleep", Dark. Darkstorm: Morte Luminai, hmmmmmm Rey: The Order. I knew that. Darkstorm: what do they want? Rey: (whispering to Darkstorm) I don't even know; I hear them singing and prattling of prophecy about our team. Darkstorm: Not us, an old team eons ago Rey: What?! I heard 1 Halfling, 3 Antiquians, and 4 Mobians; what's the meaning of this? There are no past Antiquians that formed a team eons ago, just us! This is impossible to happen.. Josh: It IS improbable to me as well, but let's hear Dark out. He might tell us about... our past alter-egos. That's just my hypothesis. Thomas: (sighs) Another impossible scenario when it comes to normal thought, but it can happen. I can just imagine Ishtukham whispering to me. Darkstorm: It was mearly a story I read something I cant remember Jack: (arrives) Am I late? Patricia: Just in time, Jack. We need all the help we can get to figure out this riddle in song. Jack: Ok then? Why is it in song? Darkstorm: Not just a song, its a spell. Josh: (crosses his arms and close his eyes deep in thought) I have to say, these kind of orchestrated songs are actually incantations of a certain spell to be cast in song form. Thomas: Oh, so that means if they keep singing that song, a spell will be cast within our vicinity! Rey: But what spell is it? We never know if it is good or bad. Darkstorm: I think we must discover it ourselves Josh: I agree. Darkstorm:'' Our journey begins tonight, fore if we fail we will surly lose this fight.'' Josh: A self-explanatory line. Rey: Hmm, I get that. Darkstorm:(Passing out gear) Josh: What are these? Darkstorm: We head out tonight to discover the song in ourselves Josh: I heed. (equips gear) This should be interesting. Rey: I'm pumped! Adventure on the go! (equips gear) Thomas: (equips gear) I'm all set, too. Darkstorm:(Gears up and picks up his guitar) Jack & Patricia: (nods as they pick up the gear) Darkstorm: Its been a while since I last played Josh: Yeah. A small orchestra will be formed among us. Thomas: Mm-hm. From the shadows, two silhouettes remain unseen. They converse each other. "The Narla'ah Morte Luminai, huh?" wondered the first silhouette. "It seems so, my friend," the second silhouette replied. "I perceive strange things with my eyes. Those three spine-bodied entities resonate with our energies." "If that would be the case, then let us keep our presence for now." "I agree. We will help Darkstorm and his friends soon enough." The two silhouettes disappear from the shadows. After their leave a hooded being walks out from the mist ???3:Soon I shall return with full vengeance but for now I must watch them The first silhouette was seen leaning on a wall, but is still unseen. It cleared its throat. "Diverting our attention, are you? We have not completely left yet. You must be someone I am fully familiar with." ???3:(Chuckling before vanishing in the mist) "Oh, it is. Would you look at the time? I'm off. For now, overseeing these perplexing forms is a priority." The unknown being vanished in the shadows. Josh: Hmm, I can't help but feel strange energy trajectories in the vicinity. Thomas: I'm having goosebumps around me, too! Rey: I feel ya, but think about it later. Let's sing the Narla'ah Morte Luminai! Darkstorm: that is the problem, the song was lost eons ago Jack: Singing in riddles is a bit challenging. Patricia: If it is lost, then how do we find it? Head Monk: You must discover it Jack: It might be tough, but we'll have to try if we all just work together. Head Monk:I am to be your guide as I was eons ago Josh: I see. We will gladly accept your help. Thomas: Working together... If we put the pieces together, it will happen. Darkstorm: yeah Patricia: Let's all give this a try. Jack: Alright then. Where do we start? (At a Hot spring) Thomas: Uh, why here? Rey: This place makes me want to plunge in the steamy water. Darkstorm:(Entering a meditative state) Patricia: (whispers) I see where this is going. Darkstorm is going to try & meditate to calm the body & mind. So it's best that we should keep quiet & let Darkstorm meditate in peace. Jack: (whispers) Right, so shhh... Josh: Hmm, I believe this is done in order to focus into a person's inner state, not to calm the body and mind. The environment itself that one chose will help to calm the mind if he or she has the will to meditate, then his or her body will be undisturbed through the mind afterwards. Darkstorm:(wakes) I got it Rey: (plays the trumpet to make a fanfare sound) All right! Spill it if you can, Dark. Darkstorm:( I will try Jack: Alright then, speaking of which, why do have a trumpet Rey? Rey: Just for fun, dude. Patricia: (turns to Darkstorm) Ok Darkstorm, what did you see in your meditative state? Darkstorm: The song Thomas: I figured as much. Josh: Well then, since you can "see" the song in your meditation, shall we begin? ???:(Low growling) Jack: Shh... (Whispers) Did you hear that? Darkstorm: Guard Drakes ???1: Guests interrupting the show, eh? ???2: Not cool. WARNING: INCOMING PARADOX, NOT A JOKE. —JTH (eh?) Jack & Patricia: (look at each other) Darkstorm growls. Jack: Sorry about this. (Quickly tries to find a good hiding spot for Josh & Rey) It's just that, something seems off about those two newcomers. Patricia: It's best to hide until their gone. Darkstorm: who are you two!!! The two anonymous entities did not speak a word. The first entity glared at Darkstorm, noticing that he is very hostile. The second entity could not help but wonder the Darkstorm reminded him of someone he is familiar with. Jack: (quickly helps Josh & Rey hide in a closet) Now don't move until we tell you too. Trust us. We could feel a disturbance & it's not right. Darkness:(Roars) "That force..." said the second entity. "Fear not, it is the force that we have fought ages ago that has arrived once again. As long as we know the location of the lost spell, we can overcome it for eternity," explained the first entity. Josh: What are you doing, Jack?! Rey: He's right. I'm having goosebumps around those two. Josh: (sighs) Whatever, let's trust Jack for now. Thomas: And who are you two? "My gratitude for asking us the way I really find typical for our race. I am the Ventilus King, Joshua Zephyrius," said the first entity. "I am the Benthos King, Thomas Atlanteum. We are here to help Darkstorm to discover the Narla'ah Morte Luminai which is lost for ages in Apocalia," explained the second entity. "Although we find this place strange and its inhabitants more strange. Especially that companion of yours—he acts so hostile." He pointed at Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Snarls)